1. Related Application
The present application is related to an application filed in Australia on Aug. 20, 1996 under serial number PO1893 and is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf practice aids and more particularly pertains to a new golf putting practice device for practicing putting golf balls.
3. Description of the Prior Art
The use of golf practice aids is known in the prior art. More specifically, golf practice aids heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,934,874; U.S. Pat. No. 5,294,124; U.S. Pat. No. 3,572,720; U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,796; U.S. Pat. No. 3,194,565; U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,659; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 198,459.
In these respects, the golf putting practice device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of practicing putting golf balls.